


Gay Hair Touch

by AgenderArcee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Science, post-season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderArcee/pseuds/AgenderArcee
Summary: because did you see that shit??OR:Fresh from her breakup-via-attempted-murder with Adora, Catra is single and ready to mingle.





	Gay Hair Touch

“ _Hiii Catra!_ ”

Catra hissed in alarm and swung around, claws up, only to see Princess Entrapta’s upside-down face beaming at her.

“Entrapta,” said Catra, her posture relaxing. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, okay?”

“ _Fiiiiine_ ,” said Entrapta in an unrepentant singsong voice, dropping down from the air vent and landing on the tips of her pigtails. She stayed suspended up by her hair, legs crossed and a hand cupping her chin, staring at Catra with lidded eyes and a wide smile.

Catra matched Entrapta’s gaze for a few impatient seconds. Then she raised an eyebrow and said, “…was there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Welll…” said Entrapta, slowly, her smile shrinking into an unusually nervous expression. She flipped herself upright, landing on her actual feet. “I wanted to seek, er, reassurance.” Her eyes avoided Catra’s gaze as she began twiddling with her fingers, locks of hair mimicking the motion “You see, I was looking at footage from the battle at Bright Moon…”

Catra leaned a hand on her hip. “I don’t remember authorizing your access to those files,” she said, smiling fondly.

“Ehe,” said Entrapta, “anyway… I know the other princesses weren’t... very good friends to me, leaving me behind and all, but, seeing what happened to Adora and the others, before they were rescued… I still experienced an…. emotion? I don’t really know what to do about it, and,” she adds, sounding aghast, “I’m worried that it might be _distracting_ me from my _work!_ ”

“Oh, Entrapta…” sighed Catra, heart twisting into sympathetic knots. “I understand.” She stepped closer, running her claws through Entrapta’s hair with familiar ease. Entrapta shivered slightly.

“You do?” asked Entrapta.

“It’s perfectly normal for the princesses’ way of thinking to make you feel bad, or wrong, just for choosing what’s best for you over what _they_ want.” Catra spoke in a low voice, absently looking at her hand as she twirled the tip of a purple pigtail around her finger. “The princesses want you to feel loyal to them, even though they turn around and show _no_ loyalty to you in return. You don’t owe them _anything_. They just wanted to _use_ you.”

Entrapta tilted her head curiously. “And you... don’t want to use me?” she asked.

Catra took a half step backwards, open surprise showing on her face. “What? No! I --” She looked away, brow furrowed, as she searched for the right words. “Entrapta... I want to work _with_ you.”

Calming herself, Catra began raking her claws through Entrapta’s hair in long, slow strokes. “Entrapta, in just the short time we’ve known each other, I’ve seen you do _amazing_ things.” She looks back at Entrapta’s face, expression earnest. “No - _we’ve_ done amazing things, _together_ . The princesses are _afraid_ of your full potential. But _I_ want to help you _reach_ it.”

Her eyes flashed as they looked directly into Entrapta’s.

“We can help each other achieve _everything_ we’ve ever dreamed of.”

Catra’s fingers had, of their own volition, worked their way up to Entrapta’s scalp. Her palm, with nowhere else to go, cupped Entrapta’s blushing cheek. She had leaned in, too, without meaning to, until they were almost nose to nose, until she could feel Entrapta’s short, nervous breaths, hot on her skin.

She looked into this strange princess’s wide, pretty red eyes, and for just a moment, she thought of Adora. How Catra had imagined, so many times, being in this position with her. How many times she had almost made a move before shrinking back, playing it off as a joke.

That life was over now. She wasn’t bound to Adora anymore. She didn’t have to shrink back from _anything_. A whole world of possibilities was open to her now, and she was going to _seize_ it.

“You’re a brilliant woman, Entrapta,” said Catra, eyes heavy-lidded. “The Horde needs you.” She leaned in even closer, until their lips were almost touching.

“ _I_ need you.”

Carefully, she closed the last inch of distance and pressed their lips together.

The kiss went on for several heart-thumping moments until Catra broke it, pulling back slowly. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, she opened her eyes to check Entrapta’s reaction.

Entrapta was grinning from ear to blushing ear. She clasped her hands together in front of her, eyes sparkling. “That… was… an _amazing_ sensation!”

Giddily, she wrapped her hair around Catra’s waist and bounced up and down on her toes. A recorder appeared from somewhere in her enormous mane, and she turned away from Catra to address it. “Fright Zone log, hour… something! Unexpected lip-to-lip contact has just resulted from my relationship with subject Catra! Preliminary observations: elevated pulse rate, shortness of breath, and a _distinct_ sense of euphoria!”

Catra blinked, then snickered. “Oh my god, Entrapta.”

“Further study is clearly warranted,” Entrapta continued, ignoring her. “I will need to acquire a heart rate monitor and EEG, and possibly design a device to monitor my blood’s proteomic signature before, during and after each repeated experiment. I should also contact Scorpia in order to obtain a larger sample size— ow!”

“Er… sorry!” said Catra, gently combing the fistful of hair she had reflexively tightened her grip around, pulling it. “Sorry about that. Umm… how about we keep things like this just between us, okay?”

Entrapta stared at Catra, who smiled back unsteadily. “Oh… okay!” She paused, uncharacteristically hesitant. “So, that means you _would_ like to participate in, future experiments, of this nature…?”

Catra giggled and turned around, her tail brushing the side of Entrapta’s flushed cheek. She flashed a grin over her shoulder. “Well, as long as you keep sweet-talking me like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> please help me make encatra a thing! it's so real!!
> 
> oh also many thanks to my lovely gf v for very helpful editing!!!


End file.
